


The Man Who Saved Me

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: After being voted off the reality television show, Aoi's life feels like it has come to an end. Who would ever want to with him now? His eyes had been opened to his flaws and he was ready to end it all. That was until he met the man who saw the man he was inside.





	The Man Who Saved Me

                Egotistical has been. Stuck up brat. The boy your mother told you to avoid. The words he had read in the tabloids were almost as painfully as the rejection, almost. He’d gone on the reality show to make a name for himself, to prove that the rumours of him being nothing but an air-headed playboy weren’t true. He was going to change his reputation and he had got exactly what he wished for, just not in the way he had hoped.

                It was a long way down, but he had already fallen further. With nothing left he gathered the last of his courage and resolve and stepped over the edge of the bridge. It would soon be over, the pain, his existence and soon the memories of his wickedness. He was nothing, he realised that now.

                A jolt from his arm was like an icy blast of water, it woke him from his depressed thoughts and brought him straight back to reality. He was hanging in mid-air as a man around his own age held on to him, refusing to let him fall to his demise.

                “Come on, let me help you up,” The man, wearing chef’s whites, begged. This man was crying, much to the jumper’s shock. Why did he care? Nobody else did, that was why he had been first to be voted off the show. Even if he was nobody special, who cried at the suicide of a stranger? “Please?”

                “There’s no point in saving me, I’m already gone.” He informed the chef, debating if he should try and break the other’s grip. Only now, when he thought about it, he didn’t really want to die. Not yet anyway, not until he understood why this man was here. The chef was handsome, he realised, and not like the men he had just shared the last week with. He wasn’t plastic in his good lucks, he had flaws that were charming in their nature and honesty in his expression that wasn’t often seen from anybody.

                “You’re hanging right here,” The man corrected. “I won’t let you go. Please Aoi, don’t do this.”

                “Aoi?” He repeated, “You know who I am?”

                “Well your face was on front of the tabloids this morning,” The chef answered. “I’m Kai, at least my friend’s call me that. Come on, get back up here and we can talk?”

                “If you knew who I was, you’d let me drop.” Aoi scoffed, but unable to resit this stranger he allowed himself to be pulled back up onto the bridge from which he had jumped. Kai’s relieved smile turned his heart into a puddle, the dimples he wore were perhaps the cutest thing he had ever seen. He had thought he had felt low before but he’d been wrong, besides this man he was even lower than before.

                “Well I didn’t watch the show,” Kai confessed, “But I know no man deserves to die.”

                “What if I was someone abhorrent?” Aoi asked.

                “Even if you were, which I can tell you’re not,” Kai answered. “Everyone should be given the opportunity to change.”

                “People don’t change.” Aoi scoffed, trying to remove his hand from Kai’s but finding the other was still clinging tight. Kai noticed him trying to escape, but perhaps fearing he would try and jump again refused to let go. Deciding he quite liked holding onto Kai’s hand, he allowed the other to hold on.

                “I know they do.” Kai said simply, in a tone that couldn’t be argued against. For the first time in a long while, Aoi was speechless. He longed to question Kai, to find out his history, but was afraid to do so. Perhaps now simply wasn’t the time?

 

                Kai’s apartment wasn’t too far away, a cosy one-bedroom place that felt more like home than his own. He settled down onto the sofa, his back supported by the softest of cushions and remained quiet as Kai hurried into the kitchen. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do now, his life had all been planned out to the moment that he had jumped, everything that came after was a surprise, a mystery. His eyes fell on the table, where one of the tabloids was sat with his picture below the headline that gloated his eviction from the show. He tore his eyes away from the paper, meeting Kai’s dark ones as he re-appeared from the kitchen with drinks and what appeared to be some homemade cakes.

                “I’m sorry, they’re a couple of days old but should be good.” Kai remarked, as he placed the tray he was carrying over the newspaper and took a seat beside Aoi. Obediently Aoi accepted a cake, though he was too much in shock to know if he was even hungry.

                “This is delicious!” Aoi exclaimed, his excitement making him forget all his troubles.

                “It’s not my best, you’re probably just hungry,” Kai answered. “Go on, have another if you like. Or I could make something more substantial?”

                “I’m not that hungry.” Aoi answered, though he still found himself taking a second cake. Who cared about his figure now? It wasn’t like his celebrity image even mattered.

                “The question is,” Kai spoke up in the silence, “Is what to do with you now. Do you still want to jump? There’s people you can call if that’s the case, I can find you the number.”

                “I don’t know what I want anymore,” Aoi said with a sigh. “Everything I try to do seems to end in disaster. All I ever wanted was to be a rock star, instead my band were one hit wonders that fell the moment the single was replaced by another. I tried being a host on a few music channels, but the public hated me. I thought, well if people saw me as I was they would change their opinions. I was a fool.”

                “You think that people who watch Reality TV, really care about those on the show?” Kai asked. “The truth is, you were almost certainly too normal for anybody to care about. Turning you into what they did would have been the producers’ attempts to make you relevant, it’s amazing what they can do with editing. Are you really so stupid that you believe what the paper’s say?”

                “Perhaps I am exactly as the papers say.” Aoi answered.

                “Doubtful,” Kai answered. “And even if it was, don’t you think you have time to change?”

                “Why do you have so much faith in me?” Aoi asked. “You don’t even know me.”

                “No, but I know what it’s like to feel the world is against you,” Kai answered. “To want it to end, because surely there’s no point in living anymore. I dreamed of being a drummer, until I broke my hand. Even now lifting heavy things hurt, but loosing my hopes and dreams hurt more. I lost friends too, they no longer cared about me when I couldn’t play. I took my own life. The boy I was, was nothing but a selfish idiot and I’m glad he’s gone.”

                “You’re right here,” Aoi protested. “You’re not dead.”

                “My leagl name is Yutaka,” Kai explained. “He’s the man I killed. My suicide attempt failed and it was the best failure of my life. I pulled myself back up, started a new career and made something of myself. You wanted to kill yourself tonight, so do it. End the life of a self-pitying fool, become someone new.”

 

                It was three weeks since he had tried to jump, the night when he had taken Kai’s advise and become a new man. It wasn’t easy, every day felt like an uphill struggle, but for Kai he would do his best. The man had become his entire world, his pillar of support as the tabloids lost interest in his story and moved onto the next poor men who had been evicted off the show. He saw what Kai meant now, for he knew the men who had left personally and could easily argue that their public personas were a far cry from the people he knew.

                Several times a day Kai had checked up on him, the visits slowly reducing until at last Kai was happy to trust him enough to only visit in the evenings. Aoi found that he was missing Kai, the man who had shared his pain. The tears on the bridge hadn’t been for him, they were Kai remembered his own struggle with the ultimate defeat. He wanted to treat Kai for his efforts, so using money from a royalty check that had come in from his band’s one hit, he purchased the largest bouquet of flowers to be delivered to Kai at work.

                “You were on that hook-up show, weren’t you?” The florist asked, as he signed the card. Used to being recognised Aoi felt his spirits sink, he was sick of talking about this.

                “First to go,” Aoi said with a false grin. ear his defeat as a badge of honour, that was his new motto, his defeat had, after all, lead him to Kai. “What can I say, my ego couldn’t be contained on that Island.”

                “Well neither could that friend of yours, Uruha was it?” The florist replied.

                “Uruha?” Aoi repeated. “They voted him off?”

                “Yep,” The florist said cheerfully. “Social media is in an uproar.”

                “I bet it is.” Aoi said, quickly excusing himself from the shop and hurrying back to his car so that he could make the call. Uruha’s phone rang three times before it was answered, much to Aoi’s relief as he had questioned if Uruha’s friendship in the week on the show had been genuine at all.

                “Hey,” Uruha greeted him. “I was expecting a call sooner?”

                “I only just learnt you were out.” Aoi answered. “Are you OK? What happened?”

                “They had this stupid challenge and when we failed, well they blamed me,” Uruha said with a sigh. “Is it bad that I’m only glad to be back home?”

                “It’s not bad,” Aoi agreed, longing to visit Uruha but knowing his house was too far to travel to right now. Perhaps some other time? “That place messes with you, almost as much as the producers’ mess with your character.”

                “I saw what they did to you, and all the others,” Uruha confessed. “I was shocked. You’re nothing like how they portrayed you! I guess seeing that, well it made me realise that I’m almost certainly not a flaky drunk. Right?”

                “Of course not,” Aoi said, “But you know, I did believe what the show made me out to be. I couldn’t cope and…”

                “Aoi?” Uruha asked alarmed. “Please share, I’m your friend, even if we didn’t stay together long.”

                “I tried to kill myself,” Aoi found himself admitting, sharing his story of Kai’s rescue and the events that followed. “I’m all right now, but I worried you might be the same way?”

                “I’m on anti-depressants,” Uruha confessed. “I have support, don’t worry about me. The show messes people up though, doesn’t it? I didn’t want to blame it at first but hearing your story has me convinced.”

                “It may not be the show, but the people they choose to go on it, but I can’t help but share your sentiments.” Aoi answered, feeling another weight lift off his shoulder. He wasn’t alone, he wasn’t weaker than the others. Uruha was exactly like he was, he’d just lasted a few weeks longer.

 

                That evening Aoi went to Kai’s restaurant and ordered one of the day’s specials as he had done every night Kai had worked for the last few weeks. As always, he ate alone, chatting with the staff whenever they were free to do so. He knew the staff well now, though of course he knew Kai better than anyone else. This night there was one difference to the routine: The flowers arriving just between the early bird rush and the later rush of post cinema diners. He hid his smile as Kai came out, obviously confused as to who the flowers were for and why he had been called from the kitchen. There were few customers here, but those who did watched as the chef read the card with tears in his eyes.

                To Aoi’s shock Kai rushed across the restaurant and wrapped him in a hug, lips meeting a moment later as they shared their first kiss. He had intended the flowers as a thank you, but this reaction was not one he objected too. Desperately he clung to Kai, his strongest lifeline to this world.

                “I’m sorry, I was too forwarded,” Kai said, suddenly pulling away bright red. He looked nervously at the diners, who seemed amused more than offended by the sudden passion. They were lucky enough to be in a more open-minded area, for restaurant clientele in other parts of the city wouldn’t be so forgiving. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

                “Nonsense,” Aoi scolded. “I really don’t mind.”

                “But...” Kai began, before taking Aoi’s hand and leading him into one of the rooms at the back of the restaurant. “I should know better. You’re too vulnerable. I don’t want you to think you need to please me, I know you think you owe me and…”

                “The first thing I thought when I saw you was how beautiful you were. The second, that you were kinder than any man I had ever know. I want you as much as you appear to want me. Or is that my ego showing?” Aoi teased.

                “Well I have no problem with an ego, if it comes from self-confidence,” Kai confessed, his expression showing shyness, even as he gently placed his hand on the back of Aoi’s head and guided their lips together. “I don’t think I should have done that.”

                “I’m a consenting adult,” Aoi reminded him, both pleased and disappointed when Kai pulled away. Did Kai care so much about him that he wouldn’t even risk a kiss in fear he was taking advantage? “But on second thoughts, perhaps you are right not to kiss me right now. I wouldn’t know when to stop and you are at work.”

                “Exactly, I’m at work,” Kai said, as it dawned on him what they were doing. “I should go back to the kitchen.”

                “You should,” Aoi agreed, “But are you going to?”

                “Yes,” Kai answered, brushing their lips together one last time, “But please, come to my apartment later?”

                “How can I refuse?” Aoi asked, allowing Kai to leave with a gentle smile. Perhaps that stupid show was leading him straight to the lover that it had offered, though not by the route that it had described.

 

                There was something special about simply acknowledging lust, Aoi couldn’t help but think as he was pushed back onto Kai’s bed by the surprisingly passionate chef. They’d let caution go to the wind, replaced with the pure desire they had for each other.

                Pulling Kai down on top of himself, they kissed once more, knowing where this was heading but in no rush to get there. As horny as he was, Aoi didn’t want this any other way. Just the sensation of the other’s weight above him was more than he had ever expected. He was hyper aware of the other’s presence: The warmth of Kai’s leg resting between his own, the tickling sensation of hair that was not his own brushing along his face, the variety of aromas that made up the scent that was Kai. Perhaps with another man he would have taken control but he never felt like being in charge when Kai was around, it was that sensation inside himself that made being with Kai feel so different.

                Aoi clung to Kai as they kissed, marvelling at his own good fortune. How was this man not already taken? Well it wasn’t like he was about to let the other go anytime soon. Intensifying the kisses, Aoi slipped his hands down Kai’s back not at all afraid to push this further as he fondled the other’s ass. He suspected, as considerate as Kai was, that the other would not want to push this further than Aoi showed desire to go.

                Taking the hint, Kai broke the kiss to strip away his shirt and then they were kissing again as if they had never stopped. It felt safe here, like a port in a storm, he wasn’t scared at all. Slipping his hand between them, he managed to help Kai out of the remainder of his clothes.

                “Well this is hardly fair.” Kai complained, straddling Aoi and giving him a look of open desire. Smirking, for he was more than enjoying the view before him, Aoi slipped off his t-shirt knowing he had nothing to be ashamed off. He had an ego, at least when it came to the way that he looked, and was no longer ashamed of it.

                “You’ll have to unwrap the rest,” Aoi replied. “That is, if you promise not to get jealous.”

                “Oh, trust me, as a gay man it’s not jealousy I feel when I see someone pleasing to the eye,” Kai reassured him, confidence radiating from him in a soothing wave. The same confidence was in the way he stripped away Aoi’s clothes, revealing just how eager the other was to proceed. With no shame, Kai took in the waiting sight, looking up and meeting Aoi’s gaze. “Do you want me, or do you feel you owe me?”

                “Why can’t it be both?” Aoi asked. It was risky to admit that he did feel like he owed the other, as it could be enough to make Kai think twice, but the chef seemed to appreciate his honesty.

                “Both then,” Kai agreed, “I can accept that. “

                “Right now, I don’t think it’s really an option for either of us to stop.” Aoi replied, smiling as Kai opened his bedside drawer and retrieved condoms and lube. He spread his legs eagerly, not unfamiliar with this position though it was not the ways things normally went for him.

                “Stopping now, would be the greatest sin,” Kai answered, his index finger gently running up the underside of Aoi’s proud length. “To leave this unattended? You know, I think I may just be a sinner.”

                “Kai?” Aoi said, worried now for surely Kai didn’t mean what he said. It wasn’t like the other had stopped, he was clearly preparing his finger with lube.

                “Tonight, my dear,” Kai purred in a tone that was as dangerous as it was sexy, “I’m going to make you cum without either of us touching your beautiful member again. Will it be a first?”

                “Is that possible?” Aoi asked, excited by the challenge all the same.

                “Perhaps, I’ve achieved it with my own body.” Kai bragged, startling Aoi with his open confession to masturbation. The other liked to experiment, that much was obvious, and not something Aoi objected to. He didn’t object to the finger sliding inside him either, in fact he welcomed it. His hole swallowed his finger as his gentle moan begged for more and of course Kai answered the call. A second finger joined the first, stretching him in a way that was both entirely alien and completely familiar all at the same time. Men had done this to him before, but none had managed to please him quite like this. He bit his lip to stifle the moans that would betray his eagerness and leave him humiliated to his core. To cum like this, it was a challenge that he refused to reject.

                Another finger entered him and this time he did moan out loud, no longer caring about how wanton he might appear. He wanted Kai, it was something he knew with the entirety of his soul, let the other know that this preparation was more than appreciated.

                Fingers were replaced with the other’s perfect cock, its girth stretching him a little but not at all painful, the length burying deep inside. He wrapped his legs around Kai, as if he would leave should he let him go. His entire reason for existence was above him, the man who had saved him. No, Kai hadn’t saved him that night, the man he had been was dead, replaced with someone greater than who he had once been.

                Kai’s lips met his and they kissed as their bodies remained entwined. Nothing was rushed, nothing was forced, somehow they had silently agreed on the perfect pace with no spoken communication at all. His cock ached for attention, gently pressing between them as it was ignored. In his eyes, Kai was a fallen angel, as cruel as he was kind, as wicked as he was good. Without fulfilling his promise, Kai came and pulled away with a wicked smile.

                “No, don’t touch,” Kai scolded as Aoi’s hand slid down to finish what they had started. “I promised to make you cum, did I not?”

                “You did.” Aoi agreed, following Kai’s orders to move onto hands and knees. A partner who didn’t get bored the moment they had obtained their own pleasure? He’d heard of such people but was almost embarrassed to admit how many he had dated were to self-obsessed to care, even worse that he had been one of them from time to time.

                The dildo that entered him was largest than Kai’s length, ridged in surprising places and not at all unwanted. He gripped onto the sheets as Kai teased the toy inside him, moaning now in pure pleasure. This joy was for him alone.

                “This is the werewolf dildo,” Kai explained, as if such a comment was perfectly normal. “I’ve never had the confidence for the dragon. I like to play with toys, it’s kind of my thing. Does this disturb you?”

                “No, not at all,” Aoi reassured him. He didn’t care what animal this dildo was meant to represent, only that it could bring him such pleasure. “But as we’re being honest, spank me.”

                “Has someone been a bad boy?” Kai asked, his hand landing with some force on Aoi’s ass. There was no pain but Aoi didn’t mind, in fact he quite liked the way Kai was taking such care in his punishment and so he encouraged Kai to continue. To his surprise he felt his own orgasm begin to build inside him, making his breath short and his focus fragmented. So close, why then was Kai pulling the toy out of his desperate hole?

                “Don’t make such pitiful sounds,” Kai scolded. “If you notice, I’m hard for you all over again.”

                “You get two organisms, while I get one?” Aoi teased. “Fair enough, I’ll go for quality.”

                “There’s no limit to the orgasms I will bring you, but perhaps tonight one is all you deserve.” Kai scolded, slipping a fresh condom over his length and taking Aoi’s ass for his pleasure once again. Aoi moaned in agreement and threw his hips back to meet every forward thrust. He didn’t miss the girth of the toy, preferring the warmth of living flesh over anything artificial. With all the teasing, it didn’t take him long to cum, his very ejaculation surprising him. It wasn’t something he had done before and yet it felt like the perfect conclusion to the night. He continued to take Kai until the other joined him in bliss before falling down into his own cum, not minding the spoiled sheets as he himself was also a mess.

                “Do you like to be held?” Kai asked, a silent plea in his eyes. Kai liked to cuddle then? Well if that was his desire, who was he to object?

                “Depends on the man,” Aoi admitted. “I have to like a man for more than pleasure to want to stay.”

                “Now who’s been cruel?” Kai complained, lying on the soiled bed and pulling Aoi into his arms. “I won’t let you get away, even if I must play pretend.”

                “I like you Kai,” Aoi said with a gentle laugh at the other’s expense. “Relax, there’s no need for pretend. Hold me as long as you like, I don’t mind at all.”

                “I plan to,” Kai answered. “I’ll hold you until the end of time if I could.”

                “Well it was your grip that broke my fall,” Aoi relented to the other’s request. “Even that night, I didn’t want you to let go.”

                “I wouldn’t have anyway,” Kai reassured him. “I knew you were worthy of saving; My egotistical, stuck up, selfish, has been.”

                “Such high praise.” Aoi answered, surprised how little the media’s words meant to him now. The reality show had been anything but reality and the news no different to playground gossip. The truth was in his own perception and in the opinions of those he truly considered to be his friends. Let the world spread its lies, right here in this bed he had the only reality he cared about. The reality where he was in love with an honoured friend.

**Author's Note:**

> This story took me a long time to write, my muses left me I'm afraid, but was originally a protest piece against the Reality TV show "Love Island" which has in fact brought a former contestant to suicide. I mean no disrespect to anyone who has been on that show, or anything similar, this work is meant only as a work of fiction.


End file.
